starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Barriss Offee
Barriss Offee foi uma Cavaleira Jedi Mirialana, aprendiz da Mestre Jedi Luminara Unduli e que lutou nas Guerras Clônicas. Barriss Offee foi treinada na Forma de Combate Soresu , e junto com sua Mestre ela defendeu o Templo Jedi de droides da Federação do Comércio durante a Batalha de Coruscant. Unduli fez o exame de Offee nas Cavernas de Cristal Claras de Ilum para terminar seu treinamento. Depois que Offee construiu seu próprio sabre-de-luz, as duas deteram a entrada dos Droides Chamelon que entravam no Templo Jedi . As duas tiveram sucesso em derrotar a metade das centenas dos droides, mas as minas plantadas dos droides destruíram quase o Templo. Tiveram que usar todos seus poderes para se manteram vivas e evitar de serem esmagadas pelas corrediças e pelas quedas da rocha que seguiram após a explosão. Unduli e Ofee foram salvas pela Senadora Padmé Amidala . Barriss lutou em diversas batalhas durante as Guerras clônicas e durante esse tempo teve um aprendiz Zonder. Biografia Guerras Clônicas Ao descobrir uma fábrica de droides em Geonosis onde estavam sendo produzidos os Super tanques, os Jedi promoveram um ataque massivo, sendo coordenado na superfície pelo General Anakin Skywalker e a General Luminara Unduli, enquanto suas Padawans Barriss Offee e Ahsoka Tano se infiltravam na base inimiga. Após o resgate da Mestre Jedi Luminara Unduli, que havia sido feita refém pelo Líder Geonosiano Poggle o Menor, Barriss e Ahsoka foram levadas para uma estação médica da República, mas, no caminho, descobriram que os clones haviam sido infectados por um verme cerebral geonosiano que possibilitava o controle da mente. Barriss também foi infectada, mas todos acabaram sendo salvos por Ahsoka. Após uma atentado ocorrido dentro do Templo Jedi, Anakin Skywalker e Ahsoka Tano são designados pelo Conselho Jedi para investigar o envolvido de algum Jedi no ato terrorista. Descobrem que a esposa de um funcionário do Templo, Letta Turmond, o havia infectado com nano-droides explosivos. Após ser presa e levada sob custódia da República, Letta Turmond insiste em falar com a Padawan Ahsoka Tano. Ao chegar para conversar, alguém, utilizando-se dos poderes da Força, matou Letta, fazendo com que Ahsoka Tano fosse presa e incriminada pela explosão do Templo pelo Almirante Wilhuff Tarkin. Tano, ao aprofundar a investigação de sua inocência, se alia a Asajj Ventress nos níveis inferiores de Coruscant, onde é traída, sendo presa por clones e entregue ao Alto Conselho Jedi, que resolve expulsá-la da Ordem e submetê-la a um Tribunal Militar por, supostamente, ter matado clones e civis no atentado. Skywalker, ao investigar individualmente, consegue descobrir que na verdade Barriss Offee é a culpada, e a levou ao Tribunal antes que Ahsoka fosse condenada. Lá, ela confessou o crime e foi condenada, alegando que a Ordem Jedi havia perdido seu propósito. Ordem 66 Offee permaneceu em parceria com seu antigo mestre ate o final das Guerras Clônicas. Despachada para Felucia para servir como curandeira com seu novo Padawan Zonder, eles foram capturados por Comandos Gossam trabalhando para a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes e jogados na prisão. Eles foram mais tarde resgatados pela jedi Aayla Secura e Ekria , bem como clone trooper tenente Galle. Mais tarde foi revelado que o Presidente Shu Mai do Sindicato de Comércio tinha arranjado veneno para envenenar o fornecimento de água em Felucia, e assim Offee e Secura procuraram salvar o planeta. Seguida por Tenente Galle, Offee tomou um esquadrão para Har Gau enquanto Secura e Comandante Bly foram para Niango. Quando Offee e seu esquadrão chegaram no ponto, eles viram que os defensores consistia principalmente de seres sencientes, ao invés de droids, e perceberam que não podiam simplismente explodir seu caminho para o centro. Padawan Lo'gaan Drake, que tinha acompanhado Secura até o planeta pede a ajuda de Galle para seu plano. Para que os padawans podessem se infiltrar na água do planeta, Zonder chamou a atenção dos Comandos Gossam, enquanto Galle e os outros padawans atacaram, derrubando os droids. Os padawans e o deslocfamento da quadrilha de Galle, movendo-se perto do centro. Lo'gaan comunicou Galle e ordenou-lhe para ativar a proxima fase do plano, e Galle chamado para um retiro. Os defensores perseguidos, deixando o caminho aberto para os padawans se infiltrar na planta e parar as toxinas. Como Galle caiu para trás, Bly recebeu uma mensagem criptografada de Coruscant, ordenando-lhe para executar a Ordem 66, uma ordem de contingência que exigiu a morte de todos os jedi. Galle e seu esquadrão encontraram-se com Offee, que estava lutando contra uma série de droids de batalha. Galle chegou ao impasse, e ordenou-lhe que abrir fogo em Offee, o tenente cumprindo, ordenou um AT-TE para abrir fogo sobre Offee, soprando seus restos em cinzas. Como Offee morreu, anoz-luz de distância,sua antiga mestra pereceu também. Quando o Império Galáctico emergiu, registros oficiais compilados de Sate Pestage afirmou que Offee e Secura ambos foram executados porque elas estavam conspirando para envenenar o fornecimento de água de Felucia. Aparições * * *''Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones'', adaptação em quadrinhos, Parte 1 *''Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones'', adaptação em quadrinhos, Parte 3 * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Star Wars: Republic 58: The Battle of Jabiim, Parte 4'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic 65: Show of Force, Parte 1'' * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Jedi Heroes'' * * * * * *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' * * * * * *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'', adaptação em quadrinhos, Parte 3 *''Star Wars: Republic 81: Hidden Enemy, Parte 1'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''Death Star'' }} Fontes * * * * * *''Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' * * *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 30'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 38'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Heroes and Villains Flip Book'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Heroes and Villains Flip Book'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Activity Annual: Summer Edition 2010'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.7'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.10'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: New Battlefronts: The Visual Guide'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Two'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 2'' *''Star Wars: Mysteries of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Clone Wars: Secrets of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures: The Official Guide to the Virtual World'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Annual 2012'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Head-to-Head'' * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.34'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.40'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 15'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Who Are the Jedi?'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Episode Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 18'' * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' book *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.49'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 19'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 20'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Five'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.52'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 21'' * * * *''Star Wars Comic 4'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Comic 6'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Dark Side'' * }} Links externos * Categoria:Cavaleiros Jedi Pós-Ruusan Categoria:Comandantes Jedi Categoria:Curandeiros Jedi Categoria:Fêmeas Categoria:Generais Jedi Categoria:Jedi Guardiões Categoria:Jedi Caídos Categoria:Mirialanos